¿Por qué había aceptado?
by Anquila Black
Summary: Pequeño análisis de Draco Malfoy sobre las decisiones que lo han llevado a estar, en donde se encuentra, y la pregunta que siempre lo atormenta ¿Por qué había aceptado?


Despertar con ella a mi lado, es la mejor sensación que he tenido, desde que vi como acababa la guerra, y mi familia se salvaba de ir a pasar una agradable temporada en Azkaban. Después de eso como era de esperarse nadie creía en la renombrada familia que éramos antes, y solo nos tachaban de traidores y Mortifagos, mi madre no soportaba ver la expresión de rencor de los demás al caminar por la calle, y mucho menos mi orgulloso padre, así que la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, vendió todo lo que tenia, a excepción de la mansión, que había sido el hogar de muchos de mis ancestros y también en una época, el hogar de muchos Mortifagos y del mismísimo Voldemort. Al llegar a Francia fuimos reconocimos por muy pocas personas, y mi madre se sentía más tranquila, empecé a estudiar relaciones exteriores, y en unos 2 años me gradué, en una de las mejores universidades mágica de Francia. En aquel entonces comencé a trabajar en el ministerio de magia francés, y en uno de esos días en los que estaba fatigado por la rutina, de ir al trabajo, pasar el rato con algunas chicas, y llegar a mi departamento donde obviamente me encontraba solo, puesto que al empezar a trabajar tome independencia, aunque eso no impedía que mi madre me obligara a cenar con ellos todos los viernes y sábados, fue cuando la vi, al principio no la reconocí, habían pasados tantos años desde esa última vez, que reconocerla me tomo unos 10 minutos, pero al cruzar su mirada conmigo, vi en sus ojos como ella al instante me reconocía a mí, no era por nada, pero nadie olvidaría una cabellera tan platinada como la mía y mucho menos cuando nos vimos las caras por 7 años seguidos.

Ella se acerco, al parecer estaba sola, paseando por algunas tiendas de esa extravagante calle, a diferencia de lo que pensaba , ella me sonrió tenuemente, saludándome como si fuera una vieja amiga, yo estaba más que desconcertado, pero como me habían enseñando en mi infancia, no lo demostré y la salude igualmente y juro por ¡mil demonios! Que no imagine en ese momento todo lo que vendría con esa sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo luego de ese encuentro, nos seguimos frecuentando, algunas cartas, o visitas, ella constantemente viajaba a Francia por cuestiones de trabajo, en ese momento encontré una amiga en mi vieja enemiga de escuela, que irónica es la vida. Luego de un tiempo me entere de que todavía estaba con Weasley, era algo tan obvio que ni siquiera me sorprendí.

Cuando me pidieron que me trasladara a Inglaterra de nuevo, porque el ministerio necesitaba a alguien allá, yo acepte rápidamente, definitivamente la imagen de ella paseaba por mi mente, mi madre me obligo a prometerle que iba a ir los viernes como siempre a cenar, aunque me encontrara allá, y mi padre solo asintió dejando salir de su boca, "Se un buen Malfoy" si supiera que aceptaba por esa sangre sucia que él en un tiempo destetaba, no hubiese dicho eso. Al llegar a Inglaterra no fui bien recibido, y claro era de esperarse, acostumbrarme no fue tan difícil, viví ahí casi toda mi vida, y con la ayuda de ella me adapte mejor. Cuando me pregunto por qué había aceptado regresar, no supe que contestarle, en realidad, volví a casa haciendome esa misma pregunta. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Su cabellera castaña y sus ojos almendrados llegaron a mi mente, y con terror mire la verdad. Yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Un día simplemente desperté, con ganas de decir todo lo que sentía, y nadie me podía parar, claro que no contaba con el periódico y su maravilloso titular. Compromiso, ella y Weasley se casaban en 6 meses. Me sentí indignado, y todas las citas que habíamos tenido, las cartas, ¿Dónde demonios quedaba eso? Una voz respondió en mi cabeza diciéndome, que el gran Draco Malfoy, se había ilusionado, se había enamorado solo, pero no pude creerlo.

Ese día falte al trabajo, la cita en un lugar apropiadamente privado, fuera de miradas de mago curiosas, un restauran muggle. Ahí en medio de esas personas no pude contenerme y hable de mis sentimientos, y suena tan estúpido cuando lo pienso. Le hable de mis sentimientos y su expresión confundida me lo dijo todo. Ella no sabía a quien quería, pero no me podía quedar con eso, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente la saque de ese lugar, y a la mitad de un atardecer en una playa aislada, pude probar el néctar de sus labios y acariciar su piel tostada llena de pecas.

Aun lo sigo haciendo, cuando la noche llega, ella viene hacia mi, buscando que la llene de besos y la haga tocar el cielo, mientras yo aprovecho todo eso, para saciar mis deseos por que se que no será para siempre, por que se que se acabara todo en el amanecer.

Tal y como me pregunte, ese día, ¿Por qué había aceptado el trabajo? Ahora me pregunto, como es que acepte esto, caer tan bajo, y compartir a la persona que amo.

En este momento, se mueve relajadamente en mi pecho, abre los ojos y me sonríe, gira su cabeza y al ver la hora, ya sé lo que viene a continuación. Se levanta rápidamente recogiendo su ropa tirada por toda la habitación, sin pudor y sin vergüenza se viste delante de mí, esta no es la primera vez, ya van dos años, desde que la vi dándole el "sí" a Weasley, mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja.

Ahora mismo veo como toma su cartera, se acerca a mí, y dándome un suave beso entre los labios, me susurra que me quiere… y ahora estoy solo, con su esencia en mi cama y en mi piel, me pregunto donde quedo la Hermione que conocí hace años en Hogwarts, ella nunca hubiera aceptado eso, ni tampoco aquel Draco orgulloso y posesivo, al parecer algunos cambiamos de ideales al crecer, y al darnos cuenta que no podemos tener todo en la vida, nos conformamos con esto.

Me levanto rápidamente, dejando mis sentimientos en esa cama, testigo de tantas noches de pasión .. tengo una cita con una preciosa chica, digna de mi, como dice mi padre y me pregunto… si acaso es posible que la misma persona que te haga sentir feliz pueda hacerte un hoyo en el corazón, quizás, quizás pueda comprobarlo, ahora mismo, es lo que siento. Siempre me pregunto cómo llegue a esto. ¿Cómo me enamore de Hermione Granger? ¿Por qué había aceptado?

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejo este pequeño fic sobre los pensamientos de nuestro querido rubio, espero que les guste y que me perdonen la espera, he estado muy ocupada, y no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir un buen capitulo, ya en una semana saldré de vacaciones y podre recompensarlas, gracias por la espera y discúlpenme de nuevo. He recibido dos mensajes diciéndome que hay un plagio de mi fic, por suerte la chica ya elimino su cuenta, si saben algo sobre otro plagio dejen un mensaje seria de gran ayuda, es muy injusto que muchas personas que escriben fics se maten, por decirlo así escribiendo un buen capitulo, para que venga otra y solo lo copie, lo pegue y reciba adulaciones por nuestro trabajo, cierto? Bien ya dicho todo, pronto tendrán nuevos capítulos de "Tormenta de Arena" Saludos y besos a todas


End file.
